


Bat and Cat at the vet

by Ellison1215



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellison1215/pseuds/Ellison1215
Summary: Just a cute one-shot where Bruce and Selina take Selina's cat to the vet.





	Bat and Cat at the vet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this story. I came up with the idea because I love the idea of Selina being a bit of a cat lady and I wanted some fluff between Bruce and Selina involving animals. Disclaimer Selina's cat is named Isis because that is her cat's name in a lot of different types of media : comic books, TV shows, etc. It has nothing to do with that horrible group. I'm sure you knew that but I wanted to clarify. Also I like to imagine this version of Bruce and Selina is like from the TV show Gotham but as grown ups because they're relationship is like my favorite but it can apply to other versions as well. Enjoy!

The Gotham City animal hospital has been around for almost as long as the city itself. It has treated animals big and small, exotic and domesticated, slimy and furry for decades. It was truly a piece of Gotham history 

But for the 16-year-old working the counter it was probably the most boring place on earth. She'd much rather be at her best friend, Emily's house. But since her parents are forcing her to have a job for the summer she figured this was better than waiting tables at the diner down the street. 

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the presence of a woman at the front desk. "Hi, umm, hello, my name is Selina and my cat needs to be seen by a doctor immediately," Selina Kyle said, her frantic tone different from her typical cool voice 

The girl sighed and handed a clipboard with a form on it to Selina "Please fill this out and a doctor should be with you within three hours" 

Selina scrunched an eyebrow " Three hours? My cat needs to be seen now, it's urgent" 

"And where is your cat?" The girl said looking around Selina and seeing no cat in sight 

"My boyfriend is getting her out of the car now, he had to find parking. Now can you please help, my cat swallowed something and she's been throwing up constantly. She needs to be seen immediately" 

" Ma'am, everyone's animal needs to be seen immediately. Now please just fill out the form and wait your turn. You're holding up the line." The young lady said a little frustrated 

"You heard her!" said a husky man standing behind her holding his Chihuahua. The 6'2 ft. man who was wearing a leather jacket and weighed at least 300 pounds and his Chihuahua puppy made an interesting combo. " My little ‘Muffin' needs to be seen, he has vertigo" 

Selina turned around looking the man straight in the eye "Listen here Moron, you better shut up and get out of my face or your little Muffin won't be the only one needing medical attention!" 

The man's shoulders immediately slumped down and his once aggressive expression began to dwindle away. He then stepped back giving Selina her space. 

Selina turned back around and peered at the young lady's name tag " Listen ... Megan, isn't there some kind of fast lane or VIP service where we can skip the line and get seen sooner?" 

Megan sighed officially deciding, inside her head, that she did not get paid enough for this. "Listen, ma'am, those exceptions are only made for special situations. Like if there's a celebrity whose pet needs to be seen." 

"Celebrity?" 

"Yeah, like an actor or a politician or a-" 

"What about a billionaire who owns his own company? Would that count?" Selina interrupted 

"Umm yeah, I guess" 

At that exact moment, Bruce Wayne entered the animal hospital, cat carrier in hand. He joined his girlfriend at the counter. " Hey, she's still coughing a little but I think she's doing better, I guess," Bruce said with a slight panic in his voice. His voice also sounded different than his usual calm and collected one 

"This is my boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, billionaire, owner of Wayne Enterprises, Prince of Gotham," Selina said to the lady at the counter 

Bruce scrunched an eyebrow in confusion at his girlfriend's odd way of introducing him 

"Does he count as a celebrity or person of merit or whatever? Will that get us seen now, or do I have to find Mother Teresa herself to get my cat seen by a vet." Selina said her voice matching the irritation on her face. 

"Umm yes ma'am, I-I'm going to get a doctor right now." the young lady said stuttering before heading to the back to find a veterinarian 

"I'm confused," Bruce said turning to look his girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes 

"As usual" 

* * *

Apparently throwing around Bruce Wayne's name gets you places... even at an animal hospital, because a veterinarian immediately came out and took Isis back to get checked out.  
Bruce and Selina have been in the waiting room for hours, waiting to get an update on how Isis was doing. They definitely made for an interesting sight with Bruce in slacks and button up and Selina in a leather jacket with a black blouse and dark jeans. There was a definite tension between the two of them and it was becoming thicker by the minute.

Bruce (as usual) decided to be the first one to try and make peace " Selina, I'm sure Isis will be fine" 

Selina didn't even look away from the magazine she was flipping through. "Is this your way of apologizing?" 

"Apologizing? For what?" 

Selina's head snapped up completely forgetting about her magazine. A look of anger contrasting the look of confusion on her boyfriends' face " For what? For putting my cat in the hospital" 

"Selina, this isn't my fault." 

"Yes, it is! my cat is in the hospital after choking on something because of you" 

"That's mischaracterizing what happened, and you know it" 

Selina has told Bruce on numerous occasions not to leave any of his ‘bat gadgets' hanging around for her cat to get to. He listened to her... most of the time. But last night, after a fierce battle with The Riddler, he was too exhausted to put his equipment away; so he elected to just leave it on the table in the Batcave until the next morning. He really didn't think it was a big deal. 

That was until a few hours ago when he found Isis in his cave coughing violently, right next to the table of equipment which happened to have been missing a new gadget that Lucius and Bruce were testing; It was just the right size for Isis to ingest. 

"I'm not mischaracterizing anything! I've told you several times not to leave your-" Selina was still mindful that others were within earshot " _'toys'_ laying around" 

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about my _'toys'_ laying around if your cat stayed out of my... _'loft'_ " Bruce said also mindful not to say Batcave in the room full of people 

Selina rolled her eyes before noticing an older couple was staring at them smiling. With their odd use of the words _'toys'_ and _'loft'_ the older couple probably thought they were into bondage or some kind of weird sex fantasy. 

She ignored the creepy feeling she had and turned her attention back to her boyfriend " Are you seriously trying to blame my cat for choking?" 

"I'm just saying at a certain point you do have to hold the cat responsible for something" 

It took everything in Selina not to punch her Bruce straight in the face. After a minute she settled for picking up her magazine and muttering under her breath "Unbelievable" After a moment of silence, Bruce decided to speak up again. 

" I probably shouldn't say this" Bruce started 

"Then don't" 

"But" Bruce continued undeterred " I don't think we'd be in this situation if we had a dog" 

Selina turned to glare at him then went back to flipping through her magazine " Just shut up" 

And he did. Not because she told him to but because of how bad he felt. When your girlfriend's sick cat is in the hospital it is definitely not the right time to bring up getting a dog. 

Bruce has wanted a dog for some time now. He never really considered himself a pet person in the past but he definitely liked dogs more than cats. Dogs were obedient, loyal, trustworthy and gave out love freely instead of making you earn it like you do with a cat. And a dog definitely wouldn't eat one of his gadgets, forcing him to go to a crowded animal emergency room on a Saturday afternoon. 

The only problem was that Selina wanted a dog as much as a person wanted a root canal. She wasn't the only person in the Manor who didn't support Bruce getting a dog, Alfred despised the idea almost more than Selina. They both knew if Bruce got a dog that they would be the ones having to take care of it when he was at work or his other _'part-time'_ job. Finally having something they could actually agree on, Alfred and Selina teamed up and made it their number one mission to stop Bruce from getting a dog. A mission they were currently succeeding at, but every now and then Bruce still mentioned the idea of getting a dog. 

Bruce knew he was fighting a losing battle though. His girlfriend was the epitome of a cat person; although she'll usually deny it. Bruce had lost count of how many cats Selina took care of when she still lived in the narrows. She would often deny that she actually cared that much about the cats but it was obvious; even after she moved in with Bruce, she kept her apartment in the narrows to be a sort of safe haven for strays when they needed protection. She still goes down there every now and then to check in on them. It was one of Selina's softer sides. He liked it. A lot...even if it had to do with cats. 

But of course, out of all the cats, she cared about he had to nearly kill her favorite. Selina never said out loud that Isis was her favorite but it was obvious. Ever since Selina found her as a kitten, in a dumpster, meowing out of fear and hunger, they have been inseparable. 

When Selina finally agreed to move in with him, he was happy. When she told him she wanted to bring Isis along his happiness dwindled down a bit. 

It wasn't that Bruce didn't like Isis, he was just convinced Isis didn't like him. Whenever he spent the night at Selina's apartment he always woke up with a heavy pressure on his chest, when he opened his eyes he saw that this pressure was Isis standing painfully on top of his upper body. Whenever he would go to the bathroom to brush his teeth or comb his hair, Isis would swipe at his legs with her claws extracted. 

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts. Selina!" 

"Oh quit whining" Selina would say from the other room "Your Batman, you're supposed to be able to handle pain" When Bruce brought up these concerns to Selina she brushed it off "It's just because you're in her territory. Once she moves into your house she won't be as bad" 

She was wrong 

Bruce didn't think it was possible, but Isis misbehaved even more when she moved into Wayne Manor. It started with her breaking Wayne family heirlooms 

"Selina, this was from the Chinese Ming Dynasty," Bruce said looking at the shattered vase on the floor "It was over 500 years old!" 

"And you can get one just like it for 5 bucks down at Chinatown," Selina said while Isis stood behind her looking innocent 

Then it escalated to his wardrobe 

"Selina, she peed in my closet," Bruce said squeezing his nose trying and failing at preventing no horrible scent from invading his nostrils. 

"It's just her way of marking her territory" Selina explained 

"But this is my territory!" Bruce said his voice a mix of disgust and outrage 

Selina ignored his whining "You can buy more clothes, Bruce" Selina said before leaving to get some cleaning supplies 

This wasn't the last time Isis made things awkward between Bruce and Selina. Bruce swore, on numerous occasions, he's seen Isis watching them during their more… _‘intimate moments'_

"Selina!" Bruce said in a whispered panic, completely stopping his ministrations 

"What is it?" Selina said beneath him, annoyed at him for stopping what he was doing 

"Isis, I-I think she's watching us" 

Selina follows his gaze across the room and sees Isis sitting on the windowsill, who was, in fact watching them. 

Selina turned back to look at him "Did you really stop what we were doing because of that?" 

"That doesn't disturb you!" Bruce asked in bewilderment 

"She's a cat, Bruce. She doesn't even know what we're doing!" 

"That's beside the point!" 

Selina huffed in annoyance "Listen, Bruce, do you really want to argue over whether or not my cat is watching us or do you want to go back to what we were doing?" Selina said before tilting her head to press a kiss to Bruce's neck. 

"Hmmm," Bruce said, his face looked as if he was really considering it. 

"Oh for crying out loud," Selina said before pulling Bruce by the back of his head and reconnecting their lips. It wasn't long before the kiss became passionate and all thoughts and worries Bruce had about the cat watching them were left behind as he was otherwise occupied. 

Alright, Bruce didn't like Isis. At all. Sometimes he didn't know why he put up with the cat who he was convinced hated him. Then he thought of Selina, the woman he loved and who loved him back; something that took them both way too long to come to terms with and accept. 

He'd put up with almost anything to be with her, to see her happy. They've both been through enough pain and heartbreak to last a lifetime. Bruce knew that one of the few times she actually smiles is when she is with her cats. And he was starting to feel a little guilty that he might be responsible for nearly killing one of them. 

He turned to look at Selina who was still flipping through her magazine. He could tell she wasn't really reading it by how fast she was going through the pages. Bruce extended his hand to grab hers, stopping her from flipping. 

"I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly so she was the only one in the waiting room that would hear 

Selina turned her head to look at him skeptically "Sorry for what?" 

"Everything," Bruce said "You were right; I should have been more careful. I never meant for this to happen and I am - " 

Bruce's apologize was cut off by Selina kissing him. She had a habit of kissing him to shut him up. A habit he had no problem with. 

Soon they pulled apart from each other but kept their foreheads pressed together. 

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" Bruce said a little breathless 

"Yes, you're forgiven," Selina said. She moved closer looking like she was going to kiss him again "But you owe me one" 

Bruce rolled his eyes 

Whenever Bruce and Selina get into an argument, whoever is wrong, not only has to apologize but they also have to do whatever the other person wants. Of course, Bruce was almost always the loser. Usually, Selina wasn't too hard on him.one time she gave Alfred the day off, forcing Bruce to do all the chores in the Manor; while Selina and Alfred went out shopping with Bruce's credit card. On the rare occasion when Selina lost, Bruce forced her to go to a three-hour opera show. While Bruce wasn't a big fan of opera, he knew Selina absolutely hated it; even though she glared at him throughout the entire show, it was worth it. 

"Of course I do," Bruce grumbled. 

Selina smiled before pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

Their moment was interrupted by a woman in a doctor's coat entering the room "I'm looking for a Ms. Kyle" 

"That's me," Selina said. Her and Bruce, who was still holding her hand, got up to meet the doctor. "Is Isis okay?" 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wade, I am the doctor who has been taking care of Isis," The young doctor said 

"Is Isis okay?" Selina repeated, ignoring the doctor's introduction The doctor's smile faded "How about we go in back and we can discuss it?" 

"Why can't you tell me right here?" 

"We can go in the back and talk about this," Dr. Wade said again ignoring her question. Dr. Wade then turned and started walking towards the back. 

Selina squeezed Bruce's hand as they followed the doctor's lead and followed her to the back. 

* * *

The doctor led them to an empty exam room in the back. It was painted with neutral colors, probably to make it look peaceful color; It also had several pictures of cats and dogs hanging on the wall. The room was fairly large but Selina felt as if the room was closing in on her with how nervous she felt. The doctor was just about to speak before Selina cut her off. 

"Just tell me, is Isis dead?" Selina her voice cracking slightly 

"Oh no! Isis is alive. She's going to be fine" Dr. Wade said 

Selina's face changed from worried to relieved to anger almost simultaneously "Then why the hell didn't you tell us that back there?!" 

Dr. Wade's face immediately turned red out of embarrassment "I apologize, it's just policy not to speak about a patient's in the waiting room." 

"It's alright," Bruce said ignoring the glare Selina shot him "We're just glad Isis is okay" 

"Yes, she is," Dr. Wade said feeling slightly better "As you know, Isis swallowed something and the object was not able to make it through the intestines which led to an obstruction" 

"What does that mean?" 

"We had to perform surgery" 

"Oh my gosh" Selina said. Bruce held her hand tighter 

"The surgery was successful and Isis is expected to make a full recovery" 

Both Bruce and Selina let out a breath that didn't even realize they were holding 

"Thank you so much," Selina said 

The doctor smiled "Now, Isis is going to have to stay overnight for observation and I'm going to prescribe some medication you can give her when she gets home" Both Bruce and Selina nodded, relieved that Isis was going to be ok. 

"Oh and before I forget. I wanted to talk to you about the object that Isis swallowed" 

Uh oh. With all the worry and concern they had over whether Isis was ok, they completely forgot about what she swallowed. How exactly were they going to explain the fact that their cat swallowed what appeared to be a Batman gadget? Bruce and Selina quickly glanced at each other in mild panic. 

Selina decides to speak; lying was her forte after all "Oh, I can explain that. You see my boyfriend works in technology and he's always bringing home gadgets and prototypes, so my cat must have gotten a hold of one of them and swallowed it. He'll be more careful in the future" 

The veterinarian scrunched an eyebrow in confusion "Gadget? Isis didn't swallow a gadget." The doctor turned around and picked up a medical waste bag from the counter and showed it to the confused couple. "She swallowed this" 

Selina squinted her eyes at the contents "Is that?" 

"An earring. Well two earrings" Dr. Wade said "And I assume they're yours" 

"Um, yes they are" 

They weren't. 

They were earrings she had stolen from a rich socialite a few weeks ago. When Bruce caught her they got into a huge fight about it. Selina argued that the woman wouldn't even notice and that she deserved it for how oblivious she was. Bruce argued that it didn't matter who she was, it only mattered that it wasn't right. Long story short, the fight ended with her telling Bruce she would return the earrings. Something she clearly didn't do. 

"Do you still want them?" Dr. Wade asked 

Selina took another look at the earrings that were covered in bile and cat fur. "Umm, I'll pass" 

Selina turned to look at Bruce who's face looked expressionless. He definitely recognized the earrings. The relieved feeling Selina was feeling quickly became replaced with worry. 

Selina knew she was definitely in the doghouse. 

* * *

This was really awkward. Selina thought Bruce was going to yell at her as soon as they left the vet's office; she thought they were going to get into this huge fight that would surely attract a crowd and lead to people pulling out their phones to capture the action. But that didn't happen. The exact opposite did in fact, he was completely silent. 

They were now at the pet store, picking up some medicine the doctor prescribed for Isis. He didn't say a word on the car ride over either. She wasn't sure what he was more upset about, the fact that she lied and kept the earrings or that she blamed him for Isis being in the hospital when it was all her fault, to begin with. Probably both. Either way, she knew this wasn't just going to blow over, he hasn't said anything in over an hour. 

Bruce was examining a product for fleas when she decided to speak, her pride be damned. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" 

"There's no silent treatment," he said as he put the flea treatment down and picked up a bottle of ointment that guaranteed better hairball control. 

Selina rolled her eyes. He really wasn't going to let her off easy with this "You know this wouldn't have happened if we didn't go to that stupid gala" Selina said referencing the charity gala they attended, where she stole the earrings that were to blame for this whole situation 

Bruce turned to her and gave her look that was a mix of disbelief and anger. He then looked back at the shelf of pet products, shaking his head slightly. 

Selina reeled back at that. She should've known that trying to pass blame on him was not the way to go. It didn't work on her back at the animal hospital when she thought he was to blame. 

Selina knew there was really only one thing that could make this better. Something she would hate doing, but she was all out of options. Bruce turned to move to another aisle but Selina grabbed him by his arm and turned his whole body to face her. 

"Look, I'm sorry," Selina said looking up at him due to their height difference "I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to Isis, I was just scared. And I shouldn't have lied to you about the earrings or even stole them in the first place" she said the last part in a whisper, still mindful of the few people who were in the store. 

Bruce smirked, "What did you say?" 

"You heard me," Selina said annoyed. He had some nerve trying to get her to repeat her apology, it was bad enough the first time. She didn't know how Bruce was able to do it so many times. 

"No, I don't think I did" Bruce wrapped an arm around Selina's waist to pull her closer as his smirk grew 

"I said that I was sorry for- "Selina was cut off by Bruce pressing a kiss to her lips, shutting her up the same way she did with him earlier. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling like goofy teenagers in love. 

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Selina asked playing with the collar of his shirt 

Bruce pressed another kiss to her lips "Yes, you're forgiven" 

Selina smiled before Bruce moved his lips to her ears and whispered "But you owe me one" 

She groaned as her boyfriend repeated the exact same words she used on him earlier. Oh how the tables have turned. 

"Fine, what do you want?" Selina asked 

"I can have anything?" Bruce questioned 

"Yeah, anything. What is it?" Selina agreed 

Bruce smiled before turning his head to another direction of the store. Selina's eyes followed his gaze and landed on a display case of German Shepherd puppies that had a sign that said **‘Puppies for Sale'**

Bruce turned back to his girlfriend, his smile so large that it could light up the entire room. "You did say anything" 

"Oh crap"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I plan on writing more about them in the future, I have so many story ideas for them. So if anyone has an idea please let me know. Also, suggest other BatCat I should check out. Thanks and don't forget to review!


End file.
